Light the Match
by Xsilent-spiritX
Summary: a new one chapter story for my You shouldnt play with Fire story, another holiday related idea
1. I can be scary

I figured I'd get the Kidd pirates into a bit of the Halloween spirit, since I personally believe this is the greatest holiday. I figured it would be something maybe a tad up their alley. That and I had Nightmare Before Christmas, This is halloween sang by Marilyn Manson stuck in my head bad

So please enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"This is Halloween, This is Halloween.

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween everybody make a scene, Trick or treat till the nieghbors gonna die of fright"

Eustass Kidd frowned craning his neck to look for the only person on his ship that would sing, let alone be able to perform such an act.

Stephanie sat on the ship's skull figurehead, legs crossed and singing quietly, "Wench" She turned her head looking at him.

"Yes, Captain?"

"What the Fuck are you singing for?" he snarled out.

"Because its Halloween in a few days, a time when it gets overly scary"

Kidd snorted, "That stupid holiday is a waste of time"

"Really Captain? I thought you'd enjoy it, seeing as you could run around scaring the living daylights out of poor people"

"I don't need a damn holiday to make people fear me Wench" Stephanie tilted her head, he was right she supposed; her mind drifting back to when she had first spotted Kidd and his murderous glare, how she had been so close to nearly pissing herself, and now? well she had some fear still but at least she knew how far she could push him

"Well then other people can use that day to scare you"

"No one could scare me wench"

"I could"

Kidd laughed, throwing his head back, "That's fucking hilarious! You scare me? You couldnt even scare a child!"

Stephanie frowned turning and sliding off the figure head clutching her hands behind her back, "Is that so Kidd?...well then I'll hold you to that" she turned on her heel and walk below deck, Kidd laughed again, the sound following her down the steps.

Stephanie chewed her lip, the male redhead sure knew how to press her buttons, granted he didnt frighten her as much anymore, but maybe...maybe she could return the favor, a wicked grin pulled across her face.

"Cook?"

The man looked up, "Whatcha need Missy"

"Do we have any rotten fruit?"

"Neh? Yeah we got a few pomergranates and berries you never got to"

"That'll do may I have them"

Cook gave her a look like she had grown a second head, "Please dont ask questions its not like we need them for anything"

Cook sighed "Alright"

Stephanie nudged her door shut behind her, locking it with her elbow, she carried her armful of supplies to her desk, Kidd said he wasnt able to be scared; she'd prove him wrong.

Killer frowned as he scanned this eyes around the deck, Stephanie wasnt here either, that damn wench wasnt anywhere on the ship. He grumbled under his mask, turning and stalking below deck. If she was in her room, so help her Kami. Turning the corner he saw Kidd storming his way towards him.

"Wheres that damnned wench! she's been missing all damn day"

"Kidd if I didnt know any better I'd say you were worried about her"

Kidd snarled and Killer smirked smugly behind his mask.

"Not fucking likely, she was ordered to clean the deck but it looks like shit!"

Killer nodded, "I was about to check her room"

Kidd grunted, "It's empty, where ever the hell she is, she better stay there if I find her she's Sea King food!"

It was late the next night and there was still no sign of Stephanie, Kidd's eye was developing a twitch. Sitting in his chair in his room, he had searched every inch of the deck, even forced Cook to make the bitches favorite dessert, still nothing unless she was hiding under his bed -which he has checked, she wasnt- she had just vanished.

Kidd growled taking his boots off his desk and stood walking from his room and up to the main deck. The ship was silent which wasnt strange it was nearly half past midnight. everyone had already turned in.

Walking up the stair he stood on the upper deck and bypassed his chair to lean against the railing to look at the rest of the lower deck. Fog had rolled in from the surprisingly gentle tonight ocean and had covered the ship in thick cover.

He wrinkled his nose in annoyment running a hand through his hair mussing it up further. unaware of the fog rolling up the stairs and pooling around his feet, he blinked furrowing his missing eyebrows together hearing a sound he was positive shouldnt be made, it was like chains rattling and heavy breathing. Whirling around the pirate Captain glared at the empty upper deck behind him. nothing just more fog. the sound was gone. He frowned and turned for the stairs, halfway down he heard it again and he stood fulley alert. it was gone just as quickly. His spine tingled, if this was the crews idea of a prank he was going to skewer them.

His boots clomped down the hall to his room, eyes narrowed he tried to figure out if he had truly lost his mind, there was a sound behind him, like something being dragged, he turned arm up and stepped back. nothing was there. He swallowed roughly. maybe he was just hearing things, yeah...

None the less he turned and picked up his pace practically jogging to his room and slamming the door shut behind him. His room was empty and he suddenly felt foolish. He was Eustass "Captain' Fucking Kidd, nothing scared him, he was just hearing all the fucked up sounds from lack of sleep. Deciding he needed sleep he shucked off his boots and crossed the room dropping onto his bed not bothering to pull the auburn blankets over him.

He was in a light half sleep when he heard it, heavy raspy breathing, something dragging across the floor and rough scratching, he cracked open his eyes and growled sitting up, pausing his room was filled with fog, the wispy white cloud clung to his floor and up along his bed. He blinked, was he still sleeping?; the breathing hitched and something raised up at the end of his bed, a pale hand looking cracked and decaying. He swallowed eyes widening, he had to be dreaming, the gnarled nails dug into his covers and bunched them as the arm pulled itself up, a head or tangled and watersopping hair rising above the edge of the bed, the pale face half hidden a second hand slapped onto his bed and the body raised fully, blood covered its arms and fingers, and the torse was covered in what might have been a gray tunic, but now was caked in blood and dirt and grime, Kidd felt sweat roll down his neck, he was dreaming, just dreaming a bad fucking nightmare, he wasnt scared wasnt about to panic.

The creature bared its teeth, its sharp very lethal ugly chipped gray teeth, and let out an unreal sound crossing a hiss and snarling growl. Kidd slid back on his bed closer to the headboard, the head lifted, he swallowed roughly. half the face was covered in a bloody wound looking very much like a gun wound, the rest of it was ghostly pale, graying and flaking, the eyes were milky white and empty. The pirate Captain had seen plenty of shit, most of which he caused, but this unreal monsterously stomach churning creature, it...it...

His thoughts were cut off as it gave an animalistic roar and lunged.

Killer jolted awake as a scream sounded in the ship, one he knew from the sheer low pitch was the Captain. He was up in an instant throwing his door open and down the hall bursting through his Captains door "KIDD!" he reeled back. Something, some creature, once maybe human had the Captain pinned down, its claw like gnarled nails inched from his throat as the Captain went into a panicing fit of fright, he thrashed and bucked, but the creature kept its hold, Killer could smell it, the stench of decay and rot on it, the earth and iron of blood. He was stuck unable to move from the sheer sight of the creature.

Kidd was yelling, panic and fear had taken over him, he was staring right into those eyes, those distrubing lifeless eyes, the reek of the creature was choking him. it leaned forward and he thrashed again, forgetting his devuil fruit ability, he wanted the damnned thing off of him NOW!...

The cracked blood covered lips brushed past his jugular, icy cold breath puffing out, he felt the scrap of the teeth and froze, eyes dangerously wide, he began to sweat worse. the mouth traveled up along his jawline, and brushed against his ear. "Are you scared yet" the voice came out rough and scratchy like nails on a chalkboard. Kidd felt his heart thumping and he swallowed thickly, his body shaking. "I thought you couldnt get scared..." he went rigid. "Right...Captain?" the voice was smooth now, teasing and familiar. it was just like...

The creature sat up straddling his waist and the white empty eyes stared at him, the mouth curving up into a smirk. Kidd went bright red, embarassement filling him, the irises opened, revealing to have been expertly painted eyelids, and bright emerald eyes stared down at him in amusement. Kidd gaped and blinked several times.

"Stephanie" Killer managed from the doorway.

The smirk grew into a triumphant smile. Kidd growled suddenly, his embarassment turning to anger. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shifted to lunge for her throat when laughter sound outside his door behind Killer. the two on the bed looked over, the rest of the crew was doubled over laughing.

"OI That was a good one girlie!"

"Never seen anyone best the captain!"

the comments continued and Kidd felt his face burn with rage. the ship's metal creaked and the crew immediatly froze. Kidds glare was enough to send them all except Killer running. The red-haired pirate snarled at Stephanie who had used his distraction to most likely portal herself into the chair at his desk. "You are dead!" he roared, Stephanie didnt flinch she only looked up from her gnarled nails with a smile.

Killer felt the need to intervene, "Wench what the hell was that about"

"He said i wasnt Scary, that nothing could scare him..I had to prove him wrong"

Killer blinked dumbly behind his mask as Kidd shook violently, the metal in the room shaking as well. "What the hell is on you" he asked trying to keep his Captain distracted,

The female turned her head to him, "A large variety of make up, dirt and grime, and well rotten fruit for the blood and smell"

Kidd blinked slowly, clenching his jaw. "Fine..." she looked at him, "you got me, now I'm going to fucking murder you"

She frowned her eyes showing a sudden fear, "Actually Captain" Kidd paused, "I wanted to try something, it'll make you feel better"

The island was in a midst of a civil Halloween, children were running around, laughing giggling, in their ridiculous costumes, dragging bags of treat filled sacks behind them.

There was a sudden eerieness as a fog rolled in from the shore, the villager all becoming still. A ship drifting towards their little island. A ship covered in blood, and skulls. it docked yet now crew exited, only a single gangplank fell. then silence.

The sounds that came next were blood freezing, the rattling of chains, the raspy screeches. and breathy moans. The villagers began to back away from the shore. children began bawling. then it happened, the fog below was broken by a villagers foot as a pale deathly hand snatched onto his ankle, the man screamed.

Panic ensued, the fog being broken as more figures rose through it reaching for the islanders, while shadowy figures lumbered down the gangplank. The people screamed and shrieked turning to run and froze at single figure standing behind them, a man with wild red hair, an deathly pale features, in a long dark furred coat, standing completely still, the froze. Then the man held his arm aloft at his side, purple sparks dancing along his finger tips, the fog at his feet broke, two lithe firgure pulling themselve free from the earth, the creatures crouched at his feet. The man's mouth tugged into a dark sneer, and he chuckled, the creatures lunged.

People were screaming running around as the pirates chased them. Kidd cackled from his spot perched on a pile of hay bales, His crew had been dressed head to toe in make up and grime, much to their protest, by Stephanie. Her little plan had worked he was enjoying himself, speaking of the firey haired wench, he looked down to his left. She sat crossed legged surrounded with bulging bags of candy, stolen from the village children, by herself personally which Kidd -surprised himself by both facts- was proud of her for.

Stephanie hummed unwrapping a piece of blood red hard candy, she suspected was strawberry and tossed it in the air, opening her mouth to catch it. the hard candy was snatch out of the air by a pailed black nails hand and she frowned watching as Kidd popped the candy in his mouth. He propped his jaw on his fist sneering down at her before looking pointedly at the bag, She scrunched her nose, and pulled out a flat round sucker instead pulling off the cellophane wrapper, the thing was only inches from her lipes when it too was snatched up, Kidd slipped that in between his lips and watched her, She stood frowning, "give it back!" she knew she sounded childish, but dammit that candy was hers she stole it, never thought she'd be thinking that.

Kidd shifted his jaw and before she could react had crunched the candy between his molars.

Stephanie made an annoyed sound, "you're such an ass!" he sneered at her, then reached forward, her eyes went wide as she grabbed through of her torn tunic and yanked her towards him, spitting the sucker stick out, her mouth crashed into his. She yipped as he slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring for a bit then pulled her away, lifting her to sit beside him as Killer walked to them.

"Well?" he turned his attention to his firstmate.

"we took what we needed, the men are enjoying themselves by continuing to scare people"

"Excellent"

Stephanie blinked as the men continued and she opened her mouth sticking her tongue out, a piece of bright red hard candy sitting perched on her tongue, her face burned with a blush.

"Stephanie" Kidd's growl brought her to attention, Killer was gone, but the man had left a surprisingly untouched jack o' latern beside the bags of candy, "you can sing that damned song now" She blinked again before she smiled and shifted to stand on the hay bale.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldnt you like to see something strange

Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, This is Halloween"

Kidd smirked as the matching haired female lost herself in her song and reached down into the bag, pulling out a new piece of hard candy, He grinned, if they did this every Halloween, then maybe this stupid Holiday would'nt suck. He cast his crimson eyes back on the now dancing woman, pushing the treat in his mouth. yes, Halloween wouldnt suck.

"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair,

This is Halloween, this is Halloween,

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope you all enjoyed it, if Kidd seemed a tad Ooc, please feel free to comment, if you liked it, comment hell just please comment. and Have a Happy Halloween!


	2. Be mine

So valentines day is coming up, this and early short fic of Idea I had, what would you get an ruthless pirate for valentines day? Well I figured it out and wrote a little story, its a bit cute, short and simple. So reviews please?

0o0o0o0o

"Happy valentines Killer!"

The blond blinked at the Red head, Stephanie smiled up at him holding something behind her back, "You too?"

"Ne-Ne?" she tilted her head suddenly looking confused, Killer tilted his head enough for her to look over his shoulder, several of the village girls that had taken an adoration love to the masked man earlier in the week were half hidden watching him with hearts in their eyes.

"They've been giving me gifts and shit and trying to steal my helmet all morning"

Stephanie brightened, "AH! well I have a perfect gift for you Killer, you wont have to take your mask off to eat it"

"Right...sure" he leaned back when the dancer shoved something at him, he stared at the package.

"Pocky! it can fit right through the holes of your mask!" she smiled. Killer sighed and smiled lightly under his mask taking the box; he set his hand on her head, "Thanks...what'd you get Kidd?"

"Eh?" she looked confused again, "The Captain?" uh...nothing" she turned pink.

"Why not?" he nudged her to start walking while he tore open his gift.

"Well cause...I mean think about it, this holiday isnt really Kidd's thing, sides what do you get a man like him without bruising his masculinity"

"I cant help you with that"

Stephanie sighed as they entered the taven, Kidd sat in a booth with Wren and Eddie

"You'll figure something out" he mutter leading her over to them.

"Good morning Miss Stephanie"

"Morning Eddie, Wren, Captain" Kidd grunted into his drink. "What's up his ass?" Stephanie jerked her head to her Captain and he glowered down at her.

"Wench" he snarled, she sighed, he only called her that when she was in deep shit these days.

"Some Rookie pirate crew is going around boasting their bounties"

"So?"

Eddie intervened Wren, "They're saying Kidd couldnt beat them?"

"And he's sitting here taking it?"

"Not really, he did confront them...then they took off and went hiding before he could use his devil fruit" Kidd growled.

"Should've killed the little fucks" Stephanie chewed her lip then perked up, "That's it!" she stood and all but ran to the door.

"The fuck?" Kidd stared at the womans previous spot.

Killer chuckled feeding a pocky stick through his mask, "Guess she had an epiphany"

Later Kidd sat in the tavern alone, anger brewing from the previous event of the day, his crew had cleared out claiming they were going to enjoy the benefits of another shitty holiday. The door burst open. "Captain!" he snorted and turned his head in time to see Stephanie hop onto the bar stool next to him. She held a black box with a bright blood red ribbon on it in her hands, Her hands that looked suspiciously too clean.

"Where have you been" he snarled and sat up on his chair feeling the weight of the object in his pocket.

"Getting you a valentines present"

He blinked, "What?"

"I got you a present! I promise you'll like it" she smiled widely. He chuckled looking back at his glass. "What?" she leaned forward.

He reached into his coat and pulled the small box out and tossed it at her, She almost fell off her stool trying to catch it. "What's this?" his face tinged pink and he glared, "just open the fucking thing!"

She nodded opening the box and her eyes widened. Kidd felt his face burn and he took a long drink.

Stephanie pulled the gold chain from the box staring at the metal pendant, it looked like several tiny clock gears arranged into the shape of a skull with little red rubies as eyes, she pulled it over her head and smiled, "I love it!" Kidd choked on his drink.

"Here open yours now!" She thrust the box into his chest, He frowned staring at the box, what the hell would she have possibly gotten him? He tore the ribbon off and lifted the lid. "I had to track down those other pirates, so thats why I was gone so long, well that and-" he yanked her towards him and crushed his lips with hers.

When he finally pulled away he chuckled, "You ripped out a mans heart carved a message in it and gave it to your captain, thats pretty fucked up Stephanie"

She smiled, "I had a good teacher"

He tilted his head, "The fuck's it say?"

She brightened, her answer made him turn bright red, "Be my Valentine"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
